youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EmSArcade
Emily Scholz (born ), better known online as EmSArcade, is a gaming commentator, occasional vlogger, and is CinnamonToastKen's current video editor, from Boston, Massachusetts. About She studied at the University of Massachusetts Amherst as a Japanese Language & Literature major, later changed to East Asian Studies. She shows off her singing skills on the popular song Other Side Of The Screen. She is a self-proclaimed Nintendweeb because of her love for Nintendo games. You can see this in her Super Mario Brothers In First Person commentary as she experiences some nostalgia from playing Mario Bros. as a child. Other Side Of The Screen On June 21, 2015, Emily released a song called Other Side Of The Screen, "A song about the existential question of community". The song was written and composed by James of MarkiplierSINGSbadly with Emily on vocals. It was also featured on Markiplier's 8 Million Fans Video, where over 1,000 fans react to Markiplier's videos and in turn, reacted to by Markiplier himself. The Static Speaks My Name/Depression Upon seeing many other YouTubers play the game, The Static Speaks My Name, and either misinterpret, or just not understand, Emily felt that she should play the game and explain the meaning behind it since she has dealt with depression in the past, and would understand it better than someone who has not suffered from depression. At the start of the game you find yourself laying in bed when the game instructs you too get out of bed and go to the bathroom. Seems like a remedial task, but as Emily explains that someone with depression finds even going to the bathroom a difficult thing to do. Once out of bed, you can see that there is a fish tank beside the bed with your pet shrimp inside. On the other wall, there is a photograph of the shrimp with the words "My Babies". This is significant because later in the game when you look in your fridge and see you don't have any food, you are forced to eat your pet shrimps. She explains saying that someone with depression doesn't feel as attached to what they once loved. You also see in the housethat all the windows and doors have been boarded up. She explains this as a metaphor of someone who has cut him/her-self off from their family and friends because he/she thinks that if you let them get close, they wouldn't understand your situation. Next in the game you do more tasks like; washing the dishes and chatting online. Then the game takes a dark turn when you are tasked to "decide what to do with the person in the cage". Others found this really weird, as it seems like you have kidnapped the man, but as Emily explains, it's a metaphor of your old self before you had depression. You later have to decide weather to let the person free, or kill him. If you choose to kill him, like Emily did, you are instructed to go to the room you awoke in and go into the closet. In the closet you find a chair in the middle of the room and a noose hanging above. You then have to hang yourself. This was difficult for Emily to do even in a game. She then took her headphones off because she didn't want to hear the sound of your neck breaking. During the video, Emily confesses to have suffered from depression, but never had suicidal thoughts. After the end of the game, she spents the rest of the video offering words of encouragement to people struggling with depression. Games EmSArcade Has Played * Abelardo * Above The Waves * Adams Drive * Awesome Adventurer * Bad Dream: Hospital * Baking Simulator * The Barber Shop * The Beginner's Guide * Bloody Trapland * Breakfast At Cemetery * Bill Hill Vs. Aliens * Cargo! The Quest for Gravity * Catharsis * Cat Mario 3D * Chimbot * CHKN * Christmas Shopper Simulator * The Cycle of the Cave * Dear Esther * Distance * Dolly * Don't Starve Together * Draw A Stickman: EPIC * Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald * Emily Is Away * Extreme Unicorn Bacon Space Fighter X 3000 Unlimited * Façade * First Person Lover * Flock! * Floppy Fedora * Fran Bow * The Foundry * Garfield Kart * GasoSta * Gmod (Horror) (Trouble In Terrorist Town) (Prop Hunt) * Gunblocks * Gunnheim * Happy Wheels * Hatoful Boyfriend * Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone * Haunt The House * Hocus * The Horrible Smell That Came From Guanabara Bay * Hot Date * Hotel Paradise * I Am Bread * Iris * I Saw Her Standing There * iSketch * The Impossible Quiz * Jurassic Heart * Karaoke Party * Kiwi 64 * The Last Time * Love Bandit * Light Fall * Lullaby For An Electronic Toaster * MacBat 64 * Max Gentlemen * Meditations Of A Mobile Device * Melodisle * Monster Loves You * Mutant Molerat Matchmaker * Naut * Never Alone (Kisima Ingitchuna) * No Man's Run * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Once Alone A Timeline * Outer Wilds * Path Of Shadows * Phobophobia * The Plague * Pom Gets Wi-Fi * Portal * Pretentious Game (1, 2, & 3) * Return To Melanet * Robot Rice Cooker Revolt * Rocket League * Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien * Run Run And Die * SAAAM * Sanicball * Scrap Garden * Shadowplay: Journey to Wonderland * The Sims 2 * The Sims 4 * Skeletal Dance Party * Smoking Simulator * SpaceTeam Zed * Speed Runners * The Stanley Parable * The Static Speaks My Name * Stranded Deep * The Stranger * Super Adventure Pals * Super Mario Bro. In First Person * Super Wolfenstein HD * Surgeon Simulator * Tea Party Simulator * Tony Carp * Turbo Dismount * Undertale * Velocibox * The Very Organized Thief * Wanderment * The Way Of Life (Demo) * Where Is My Hammer * Wild Flirting * Will You Press The Button? * Wonderputt * Would You Rather * Yandere Simulator * Zoo Tycoon (2001) Trivia (All information comes from her responses on her Q&A vlogs.) * Emily's favorite video game is The Sims 2. * Emily learned how to speak conversational Japanese during her studies at University of Massachusetts Amherst and while abroad in Japan for a semester. * Emily has trypanophobia (a phobia of needles). * Emily's favorite color is a certain light shade of cerulean. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers